Just Another Mission: Girl From Jersey
by PrincessJulius
Summary: A girl wakes up FAR from home to encounter the...undead?Her life is saved by a man she doesn't know and must stay by his side if she hopes to return home.Leon is stuck with her,at least until they find a way out. RE4 game AU. Leon/OC. Edited and UPDATED.
1. 1 :: Intro :: Waking up

Slowly her eyes fluttered open to reveal blueish orbs. It was dark. With a quiet groan she sat up, holding her head. Why was it pounding so hard? What on earth happened? Her head felt like it was being used as a drum the way her brain was pounding her skull. She looked around the room that she was in. There was almost no light except for the small portion of moonlight seeping in through the boarded walls. The last time she checked, her room had concrete walls that were painted a light green, not wooden boards that had millimeters of space between them. Cool air slipped in as a breeze blew by and she shivered at the chill moving down her spine like a slow spider. There were barrels piled up, some on their sides and some upright, all using the silky material of cobwebs to hold them together. There was a small desk in the corner, papers scattered across its surface. She pushed herself up and went over to see what it was.

If this was a dream, it was really weird.

Picking one up she saw that it was a book of some sort but the pages had been pulled from the binding. She shuffled through them to find one with today's date at the top of the page. Looking at the writing space she looked at the supposed handwriting. If there were words in between the lines, they were not legible. She looked back up at the top of the page to confirm that it was today's date. Though messily written she managed to make out the date.

Correction, make that _really_ weird.

She flipped back to the beginning to see if it was just some prank that her friends were pulling. She didn't think that they would really go that far to freak her out, but then again, people always hid things from others. Looking through it she felt the texture of the paper to confirm that it was just as old as it looked. It looked real enough.

'_There's something inside of me. I can __**feel**__ it.'_

"Okay..." She looked around the room again. It looked like something out of a game or one of those horror films. It was perfectly silent except for the sound of the breeze whispering through the boards. The room was completely empty from what she could see, but there was one corner that was completely concealed in darkness and just looking at it sent chills up her spine. She took a deep breath. The air was stale and she didn't like the way that her heart was slowly creeping up to a faster pace. It was _exactly_ like a horror film. Her eyes went back to the journal, trying to convince her brain that it wasn't real.

'_It __**isn't**__ human.'_

There was a loud thump somewhere nearby and she dropped the book, some of the pages fell out before fluttering across the floor to be blown by the small breeze into the dark corner. There was a gurgling noise coming from that part of the room. The sound was followed by an errie moan as something shuffled around in the dark.

Her heart rate must have been in the 200's. Her breathing had shortened to short gasps and as the shuffling stopped, her breath stopped halfway up her throat.

A foot landed on the paper that had stopped on the border of the dark corner and she screamed. She raced toward the door that she had spotted earlier, twisting the handle in every possible way. The moaning was growing louder and she turned around to see it a few feet away. She looked it up and down. There were blood stains covering pieces of the tattered clothing that concealed the crooked body. His face was distorted, almost as if it was decaying, peeling away from the muscles and tendons on his face. Their eyes were white and their skin red and spotted.

"What the hell...?" Realization struck her after she had looked at it more thoroughly. Two arms with hands, two legs with feet, and a torso and head with two eyes, a nose and a mouth. It didn't sound like it, it barely looked like one, so could it really be...?

It was...a person?

The man lifted his arms toward her and she looked around the room. There was a loose board near the barrels and it had a few nails in one end. She looked back at the man fearfully. He was getting closer. Without a second thought she raced past it, ducking beneath the arms that attempted to wrap around her. Grabbing a firm hold of the semi-thick wood, she pulled.

It didn't move.

He moaned again...or could it be called a gurgle?

Looking up with fear she saw him stepping in her direction slowly. She pulled frantically at the board. It creaked but didn't move.

"God..._dammit!_" With a sudden burst of energy, she broke it off, stumbling back against the barrels. A cobweb stuck to her arm and she bit her lip, readying her weapon. The gooey feeling that rested against her skin made her want to scream, but she refrained from doing so. There were much more important things going on at the moment...a cobweb attached to her arm wasn't all too bad...

Holding onto the board she watched her enemy closely and recalled the zombie game that she had watched friends play over and over again and she attempted to mimic their movements. She bent her knees slightly and took a better fighting position from her battle mania game.

Wow, video games come in handy at the queerest times.

"D-don't come near me! I-I won't hesitate...to...swing..." She looked at the end of the board and twisted it in her hands so that the nails would impact if se was forced to attack. He continued to advance toward her.

"Uuuhhhhhh..." The tips of his fingers brushed her arm, skin rough and slimy. Parts of the dead skin clung to her arm and she swung, closing her eyes. There was a sudden jerk in her body as it collided with something. Something splattered on her cheek and she was on the brink of tears. She kept her lips clamped tightly together. She managed to creak one eye open.

The nails were buried in the side of its head which was tilted to the side as if broken. She could see the tip of a bone sticking out and she felt the urge to puke. It opened its mouth, looking right at her. Her attention was brought back to the creature in front of them.

"Uuuuwwwaaa..."

Her eyes widened before closing tightly, bringing her arm back to swing again...and again...and again. When she had hit it at least a dozen times she opened her eyes to see what she had done.

The body lay motionless on the floor, skull bashed in and brains pooling on the floor along with all the blood. The head was completely destroyed, shards of the skull scattered around the room. She looked at the board in her hand. The nails were covered in blood, pieces of flesh hanging off a few of them.

Her stomach flipped.

A second later, she was against the wall, puking her guts out.

A few minutes of that and she turned to lean against the wall beside her dinner.

Well...it was most definitely _not_ a dream.

Her eyes landed on the body laying on the floor. She covered her mouth before looking around. Something threatened to come up and she averted her eyes away from it. There had to be some way out. The door...no, it was locked. She spotted a window near where the barrels were. It was so dusty she couldn't see out or even an outline of her reflection. Taking the hem of her shirt and wrapping it around her hand she rubbed a small circle within her line of vision. There was a small breeze across her exposed stomach before she let her shirt fall back down. Trees. Great. A forest. Or some deserted island. Looking closer she saw her reflection. She turned away as soon as she saw it.

There was blood spatter on her face and she looked away at the sight of a small pale glob with the blood in her hair. She did _not_ want to know what that was.

There was no way she could break this herself. Near the desk was a stool and she didn't need to spend her precious time thinking it over. She took cautious steps around the body and pooling blood to get to the desk once again. The stool was knocked over from her hurry to the door earlier. It was near the lifeless body. Her eyes rolled back in her head for a moment before she quickly reached for it, taking a hold of one of the three legs, pulling it back to where she stood within a matter of seconds. Wanting to get out as quick as possible she ran through the pool of blood, stepping over the body before smashing the window with the stool. The twinkling sound of glass falling to the floor signified its current state.

She had to get out of there.

Holding onto the hem of her shirt, she placed her hand on the window sill before hopping over to land onto the dirt below. Once her feet hit the dirt she fell back on her butt, leaning her back against the wall. It was at that time that she started to cry. That's how she dealt with stress. Deal with it then think about it later. Emotional break down if necessary.

It was most _definitely_ necessary.

It hadn't even been a minute when she heard moaning. Sniffing back a sob she pushed back the hair that had fallen into her face to look up. A pair of feet were moving towards her with a slow and unbalanced gait. Looking up further she saw a bone poking out of a rip in the pant leg. She started to cry harder.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING _ON?_" She screamed it at the top of her lungs, holding her head with crossed arms in a protective manner. There was a loud bang and a second later her ears were ringing. Something landed on her and she screamed even louder then before, entering a state of panic or a state of shock. Immediately she shoved the body off of her and, opening her eyes she saw the blurry figure of a man walking up to where she was. There were at least five other..._things_ around her and she stared to run in the opposite direction.

Fight or flight?

...well, rhetorical question.

Five gunshots echoed throughout the forest. She couldn't even think anymore. She couldn't see. She couldn't hear a thing after those shots were fired. All she knew was that she had to keep running.

She had no idea where she was going or where she was. All she knew was that she had to get out of there.

A hand grabbed her upper arm and she turned trying to fend off whatever it was. Her wrist was grabbed and twisted behind her back as she was pulled into a warm body. Her breathing was ragged and her eyes were glued shut. Something cold and hard was pressed against her temple and she finally broke down. Her body was trembling without mercy, her heart was beating so fast there was a lack of oxygen reaching her brain and her breathing was interrupted by gut-wrenching sobs and pleas.

If there was a time and place for praying it was right then and there. She could have sworn she saw her life flash before her eyes before it was interrupted by a voice. There was a soft murmur by her ear as hot breath passed it, something leaning over her shoulder. This was it. Her life was over. Those _things_ were going to eat her and there wasn't anything she could do to stop it. At the mere thought of being eaten alive her body went limp and she leaned wholly against the body behind her for support as her mind went blank.

It was too much...her body-no, her mind couldn't process what was happening.

The solution was simple. Shut down.

...and that's exactly what she did.


	2. 2 :: The Puzzle

The body in his arms went completely limp and not knowing what to do, he released her. She fell flat on the dirt, unmoving. She was completely out. The gun that was in his hand, remained aimed at her head, the red dot signifying the target. Looking her over he was puzzled at what he saw.

Blue jeans, sneakers and a baby blue tee.

There was no way that she was from around here. Carefully, and ready for attack, he nudged her body with the toe of his boot and when there was no reaction he took the chance and rolled her onto her back. Her head lolled to the side, hair falling over her face slightly. Her lips were parted slightly as she breathed softly, the entrance of air into her lungs causing her chest to rise and fall in rhythm. He kept his eyes averted from that feminine area. There was blood and pieces of flesh splattered all over her body from head to toe. Using his knife, he reached down and lifted a chunk off with his knife to examine. It turned into goo as soon as it was removed from the heat her body emanated.

Since when did they kill each other?

"Mmm..." She moved a little and he sat on his heels, aiming the gun at her should she get up. The only thing that moved was her head, a small snort following after. There was no way that she could be one of those things. There was no discoloration or resistance to pain. Her body was warm and her reaction to those things were like any _normal_ human being. He looked her over again just to be sure when her lips moved slightly. "...yes...I'll take it...my order..."

There was no possible way for her to be one of those things. Though he remained cautious as she might have been infected and placed here just for him to encounter. There was no normal person on this island except for him and Ashley. And now there was..._this_. He had to think about this.

Holstering his gun, he scooped up her body. It wasn't all that heavy but it was a little more than Ashley. Then again, she was basically a toothpick. She hung limply in his arms as he walked back the way he had come, eyes scanning the area around them, constantly searching for a threat. The small shack that lay hidden behind the brush was completely empty, he had cleared the area earlier. Without any problems he opened the door and carried her over to where there was a makeshift bed of hay covered with blankets. As soon as she was placed on it he searched her.

It was protocol...

There was a wallet in her back pocket and a gift card for a deli shop in her front. There were no hidden weapons of any kind on any part of her body and he found a piece of twine that used to hold the hay together before wrapping it around one of her wrists, tying it securely before attaching it to the headboard. He needed to be careful, anything wasn't as it seemed here in this jungle.

'_Amy J. Mathews_

_6543 Yalta Ave _

_Turnersville, NJ_

_S: Female_

_DOB: September 4__th__ 1987'_

She's 23? He looked back at her sleeping face before looking back at her ID. New Jersey...? What on earth was she doing _here_?

He sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration. The silky brown strands hung before his eyes as he closed them.

First the bridge blows up and now a girl from _New Jersey_ appeared out of nowhere. This was just supposed to be a rescue mission but it seemed like so much more. What on earth was going on?

He placed the gun on the desk and set the chair next to it near the bed. He looked out of the window in hopes to distract him from the stress. There was nothing outside except for dead trees, crows and darkness. The sun was hidden behind thick clouds so not much could be seen with only the human eye. He was literally in the middle of nowhere.

It was simply empty space.

With nothing else to think about, the unconscious girl lying on his bed came to his mind and he tried to make sense of what he could.

_Amy_ had a lot of questions to answer when she woke up. So, until then, he would wait. She had to wake up at some point, and when she did, he would be there to question her. He was an exceptionally patient person when it came to people. Though people skills were lacking, he hoped it would be enough to get some answers. Hopefully, she would be someone who wouldn't make him exercise his years of experience. She curled up into a small ball, wrapping the blankets around her legs.

His eyes moved over her body, aside from all of the blood she was actually pretty attractive. Ordinary, but pretty. She was curvy by the looks of it and she wasn't near the stick that Ashley was. Even with a voluptuous body, she was attractive. She had slightly pink lips that weren't too skinny or too plump, her cheeks seemed to have a permanent pink tint, making her face glow, and her eyes...well, he hadn't seen them at all. All he had seen was the back of her head as she ran away and her face when she fainted. He started to think about what they were like, if they expressed her feelings like most or if they remained blank no matter what she felt. She wasn't part of his mission so it was okay to be a _little_ curious about her...

Against his will thoughts about her began to twirl inside his head, avoiding common sense and any other emotion that would have prevented him from connecting with another human being.

Her eyes...were they blue? Or brown? Perhaps they were green...what shade of it would look nice with that round face of hers?

He found one of his hands reaching out to brush a stray hair from her face and he stopped himself from touching her. His fingers were only millimeters away from her cheek and he pulled it back to rest in his lap. His eyes looked at her sleeping form suspiciously and a small smile touched her lips as she dreamed.

How come he was reacting to her this way? Why did she have such a strong impression on him? She had to be a spy or something. There was no other reason for her presence in that building. He hadn't come across a normal person so far since he had gotten here. The native people seemed to want him dead at all costs and now this girl, completely normal and definitely not from around here, appeared in a house that seemed to be abandoned. New Jersey...that was in North America, not south so was it fake? What was she here to do? What was her purpose in being here?

This girl was too much of a puzzle for him to figure out, especially when he was missing a few pieces.

With a grudging sigh he leaned back and watched her sleep. He was hoping that she would wake up soon because he wanted, no, _needed_ to know more. His eyes started to drift shut. He hadn't slept in two days, but he couldn't fall asleep with her there...she might attack him...but his body was sore and heavy...a small nap couldn't do much...he had quick reflexes...

His eyes closed and soon enough he was asleep.


	3. 3 :: Destined Path

_::Sorry for not updating...this may not be much, but it is something...its summer vacation, sorry to say that I haven't been typing as much as I thought...the gaming world is very appealing when you get a new system...I will do my best to keep this going, so for now, please enjoy this small, not long chapter. It's pretty good...I love you...Remember: don't become or befriend zombies!::_

She eagerly rolled onto her back and stretched. Yawning she opened her grey eyes to see a dark, boarded ceiling above her head with cobwebs and dust collected on the rafters. She tilted her head and looked at it disbelievingly.

No...

She closed her eyes and counted to ten silently. Opening them she saw the same dark ceiling. Turning she saw someone sitting in a chair near her dressed in black. A gun was sitting on the night stand beside her. Her eyes flicked from the gun to the mystery man before she noticed a small flicker of movement outside the window. She went for the gun. Her fingers were barely even on the weapon before she was pushed back onto the bed, a body covering hers with a firm hold on one of her wrists.

"I don't think so lady." He swiped the gun before she even got a chance to touch it and she pulled at both her wrists. One wasn't able to move and when she felt something thin dig into her wrist she guessed that it was tied. Looking back up at the guy above her she saw blazing eyes full of alertness. "Why are you here?" The voice that passed his lips was somewhat deep but extremely appealing to her ears. He held the gun beside her head in a more relaxed manner as she stared at him. His eyes were a pale shade of blue and she couldn't help but stare into them. He watched her closely before a soft thump came from outside. He turned his upper half over to where something had fallen through the window, gun aimed at the hunched over figure. Her attention moved off of the man slowly, her mind going back to the option that it might be a dream. At the sight of the mangled body she felt fear hit her again.

"Wha-what is that? Don't tell me its those things from before. Am I still in this dream? Oh, Amy, wake up girl!" She closed her eye and turned her head, trying to convince herself that what was happening wasn't real.

"Are you going to run?" His voice was calm and deep and she opened her eyes to look up at him. His eyes were focused on her. She gawked at him before squirming, trying to throw him off.

"That thing is coming over here and is getting closer each second you waste talking to me! Shoot the damn thing or I might just run!" She heard a small rush of air and looked up to see him with a cocky grin on his face. "What are you–don't tell me you're thinking about me at a time like this!" He looked back at her and raised an eyebrow before pulling the trigger. The girl on the bed watched the room around her shake and multiply before calming down into the one figure that she could actually recognize.

"Who said it was you?" He holstered his gun before going over to the window to look outside. Her arm was pulled towards the wall and she looked back to see twine wrapped around her wrist to connect with a thick pipe. She sat up on the bed to find that she was still wearing the same clothes. The only difference was that her pockets were empty. "What are you doing in South America?" He didn't even glance at her as he watched the forest for movement but he made sure that she knew that all of his attention was on her.

"Oh, so that's where I am. Good to know." She didn't move, merely made herself more comfortable on the bed. At least she was still on earth. She looked around before looking down at her feet. One of her shoe laces were untied. "Damn...so what did you do to me anyway man? I still have my clothes on so I take it you aren't a creep. What do you say you give me a name and a map and I'll ...get out of...your hair..." The shadow that moved closer to her wasn't of a muscular man with a gun but instead of the creature from before that had fallen in the window. She looked up to find his eye missing and quite a few teeth as well. Whatever skin was left on his face was slowly melting off and the moaning sound that came out of his mouth was unhuman. "Holy shii-" She yanked her wrist away, breaking the thin twine

"What now?" He turned just in time to see a body come hurtling towards him. He saw a flash of blue before her body collided with his and they both fell out the window to land safely on the ground. A large exhale of breath came out of the body below her and she closed her eyes, hoping that it wasn't what she thought. She looked down at him to find him looking at her in disbelief, blue eyes shining.

"Sorry...I was kind of aiming for the window..." She smiled at him before he grabbed the back of her head, pulling her face down against his chest as he raised the gun above her to fire. She grabbed a hold of his shoulders while burying her face against his chest as the gunshots continued to go off until there was an unnerving silence that made her look up. He was staring at her with narrowed eyes.

"It would be a big help if you moved. You aren't the lightest girl that I have had holding me but never have I had one hold on so tight." He watched as an apology crossed her mind before her look changed to an offended victim. She glared at him before pushing herself up, setting her knee on his stomach as she got up. A hiss of breath came from him before he quickly followed suit.

"Well, if you don't mind, those things seem to like you a lot and I need to get home. Is there an airport or something nearby?" She looked at the two available roads that lead away from the cabin. Neither looked appealing. "Please tell me there's a way out of here..." Stormy eyes looked back to find him unloading a suitcase and pulling out ammo before reloading his gun. Blue eyes looked up at her before the case was shut.

"The only airport is back that way but the bridge was blown out. Unfortunately its about a fifty foot drop from there to the river below. On the other hand, there's a town up ahead but its filled with not so pleasant villagers. You've already met a few of them. Sorry to say that the only way out is to go through the town." When he looked back up from his gun he saw a blank face that watched him closely.

"...you're telling me I have to go through a village of those...those _things_, without a weapon of any sort, to go to a place I don't even know exists? You have _got_ to be kidding me!"


	4. 4 :: Stoning Birds

"So...how many weapons do you have? I mean, since I'm a girl and I can't fight, it would be nice to be able to defend myself...for once..." She quietly followed behind him as he cautiously moved down the beaten path towards the village. He stopped and she did to as well, turning to look behind her as she inched closer to her new bodyguard. "What? Did you hear something?" It was silent and she could feel her heart beat quickening with each passing second. Turning she saw him staring at her.

"No, I didn't because all I can hear is your voice. Be quiet if you want to stay because if any of those things hear you, I will shoot you myself. Understood?" She gaped at him before biting her lip, nodding. He looked her over before continuing, jogging ahead. As she approached him she saw something on the top of the cliff and grabbed his arm, pulling him back. She pointed past him to where it was before he nodded, slowly moving out of their line of sight. She watched as he removed a sniper, putting it together in less then a minute before aiming and firing. Their head was blown off with a single shot.

"You know that I'm still not giving you a weapon." Blue eyes remained focused on putting the sniper away before pulling out his handgun once again. When he looked up he saw exactly what he had predicted. She was glaring at him before stalking off in the opposite direction. "Where are you going? You know there isn't anything back there."

"I'm going to find something to fight with seeing as you won't help me." She picked her way back down the path before she saw the house that she had first arrived in. Glancing both ways she saw nothing and made a run for the house. Inside was still as dark as it had been when she first arrived and she took a deep calming breath. "Weapon..." She saw the board with nails on it that she used during her first encounter. She went over and picked it up. There were still bits of flesh hanging from the protruding nails. Holding it at a distance she shook it a few times. Maybe more then a few.

As she left the house something landed on the ground nearby. She raised her weapon, ready to swing. The leaves scuffled around whatever was coming closer and her eyes were constantly moving, trying to find whatever it was. It continued to get closer and closer. Her heart was throbbing in every part of her body and, just when she swore it was going to burst, it stopped. A loud, throaty cackle sounded off beside her and she swung around in a circle only to fall down from dizziness. There was a flutter of wings and she watched the raven fly off to land on one of the numerous branches around her. It cawed again and she glared at the black bird.

"Why you–you're just a brainless buzzard! Get out of here! Shoo!" She flailed her arms at it after getting back onto her feet. It cackled again and she looked down to see small pebbles at her feet. Looking back at the bird she smiled cruelly. "Mess with me on a bad day bird...I dare ya." It blinked and turned its head to get a better look at her. Her glare dared it to bug her more. It straightened before cawing again. "Alright."

The stone went flying and the bird moved out of the way. She narrowed her eyes before picking up a handful and selecting one to throw. It was inches from hitting the feathery creature when it cawed and flew to another branch.

"Ooohh, you wanna play now? Okay." She started tossing them whenever she got the chance and each time it would move at the last minute. "Dammit! Stay still you stupid bird!" She bent down to grab more stones and when she aimed for another shot, a larger stone rammed into the black feathers, causing it to fall. She looked in the direction that it came from.

"Stoning birds now? Is that the almighty weapon that you came up with?" He came up to her and looked at where she had a pile of stones in the crook of her elbow before meeting her eyes. "Great idea but your aim is all off. For all I know, that bird could be my enemy and that tree, your poor victim." She looked at the stone in her hand before dropping them all to clatter against her shoes.

"...I could never aim anything..." She looked away before walking over to where the board waited against a rock. Picking it up she looked back at him. He nudged the bird with his foot and it jumped up and flew right at her. Just as he drew his gun she got into position, holding the board as if it were a bat. It circled her a few times and she simply waited, watching it with annoyance. ".._come on already..._" It made a sharp dive and just as it was about to collide with her she swung, smacking the thing into the ground. She looked up to where he was putting his gun away, a somewhat troubled look on his face. "But I have one hell of a swing."

He smirked before nodding in the direction that he came from. She smiled at him before approaching him. When she reached his side he started to walk, gun drawn at his side. "Well, I guess that will work. Just remember to aim for their heads."

"I think I found that out before you found me." He looked at her from the corner of his eye and she saw the questionable gleam. She directed her look elsewhere as she complied. "I woke up in the house that you found me near and there was a thing inside. I tore up the board and bashed his head in." A look of slight approval appeared in his eyes before she looked at her shoes. "Then...I kinda puked my guts out...I jumped out the window and was surrounded. Then you appeared and...hey...what's your name?" She quickly changed the topic, stomach churning as she thought about the future that she would have had if he hadn't shown up. He kept his eyes on the path in front of them and she took the chance to slow down and look at him.

Cargo pants, soft shoes, military grade weapons and muscles. She looked at those for a while. A _long_ while.


	5. 5 :: The Bite

They were nearing the village and the girl walked quietly behind the other man, eyes looking around constantly, waiting for something to jump out at her. She didn't like being defenseless. Her eyes slowly moved back over the man walking stealthily in front of her. He had broad shoulders and the tight black shirt only emphasized the muscles that lay beneath. The man had a sexy back...and butt...she caught sight of the holster for his gun before studying it carefully. It looked rather..._expensive_...

Something wasn't right...why on earth was he here? He was so prepared it scared her slightly. Grey eyes moved back up to look at the back of his head and she stared at him for a while, following silently as she tried to imagine him in a uniform. Something rather..._vivid_ popped into her head and she turned away, hiding a flush before clearing her throat. He turned slightly to look at her before shaking his head, moving on ahead without a word. The large wood in her grasp was weighing her down and she happily switched hands, trying to change her train of thought.

"So what? You're like, the special forces or something?" She looked ahead of her as they neared the village and she literally felt the coolness of his glare. "Right. Sorry. No questions..." She glanced at where he was walking beside her and her eyes moved silently over his face, etching its perfection into her mind for eternity. Even if it was a dream, she kind of wished that he was real. He was one good looking guy. "...no talking either...this is going to be a rather long day...or night...how on earth do we even tell what time it is? Sorry, forgot."

"What does the 'J' in your name stand for?" It was quiet as the question sunk in. She looked at him, dropping her guard momentarily. He stopped but remained on alert. "Your name, Amy J. Mathews, what does the 'J' stand for?"

"My–how on earth do you know my name? Do not even think about saying that you're psychic, I found out a while ago that this wasn't a dream! Now how on earth do you know my name?" His look said to be quiet but she glared at him. She wanted an answer. His look said $that he wasn't going to answer and he turned to look ahead of them and she felt the urge to slap him. Knowing that he had to have had combat training, she didn't try it, but how on earth could he-that didn't even make sense! There was a rather large door down the path they were going and he moved on silently. "What? Answer me!" She stormed after him but the moment that he opened the door the words in her throat died. "You son of a-...um...that's _a lot_ of people..."

"You ready?" Those piercing blue eyes shot a look at her before he lifted his gun and began to take shots, slamming into the center of their foreheads each and every time. Only one bullet was used on a few of them as they blew up as the bullet collided with their skulls. Amy rushed forward and lifted her board, trying to remain as calm as she could possibly be in that situation, which wasn't very calm, but she did manage to get a few of them. One grabbed her from behind as she was pulling the nails from another body and she screamed as their teeth dug into her arm. She reached over and pushed at the creature's head, shoving it with all the force that she could muster with one arm. The teeth dug in again and she grabbed a hold of the long hair on their head, pulling only to have it slip off her skull. A gun sounded and the woman's jaw dropped off her and exploded out behind her. The girl gripped the wound tightly, trying to apply pressure to it to keep it from bleeding her dry out as her 'bodyguard' ran up to her.

"Dammit!" Looking down at the headless body by her feet she kicked it in anger. It merely moved a little before turning to dust, a sickening slurp echoing as it disappeared.

"...Amy...did it bite you?" The man's voice was quiet but firm and she turned to look at him, tossing her head to get the hair from her eyes. Lifting her hand slightly she cringed, looking down to see a small portion of her skin ripped off in what appeared to be a bite.

"That bitch..." At the curse he grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her closer so that he stood only an inch or so from her body. "Hey...its fine..."

"Let me see it." His eyes were strict and he pulled her wrist away even when she protested. After it was uncovered she was quiet as he looked at it. She didn't like the look that appeared in his eyes as he studied it. He took his knife and brought it up to the wound.

"What do you think you're doing?" She pulled at her arm as he lay the cool metal flat against her upper arm, blade facing the bleeding wound. "It isn't infected so what do you think you're doing? Get that thing away from me!" She pulled and pulled but his grip was tight and he wouldn't let go. The warmth of his fingers moved to pressure around the wound and he looked up and those pale eyes met her own stormy ones. "**What are you doing?**"

"It's...if its what I think it is you won't be alive much longer. But I'm thinking that if I amputate it the infection may not spread." Her eyes grew wide as saucers at the mention of amputation and she fought his hold harder.

"God no! Why on earth would you do that! It isn't rabies so there isn't any infection! There isn't any reason to amputate!" His eyes were hard as he looked at her and she looked at him, the fight in her diminishing. "...well, if its just that area that she infected, couldn't you just clean up the wound...? Please...I don't care what happens after this...I just want to be able to defend myself." She gave him the best puppy eyes that she could muster and in the reflection of his eyes she saw that she was on the brink of tears. He looked down at where he was holding her arm tight enough to cause a heartbeat to emerge where his thumb was pressed.

"It won't guarantee anything..." He looked up at her once more and she nodded her head. She didn't know what infection he was talking about, but she didn't like the look that he was giving her. She gave him a short nod before she felt the metal dig into her skin expertly and she screamed, grabbing onto him to keep herself supported as her legs gave out. He didn't release her arm and continued to dig in only a small amount before circling the wound. She could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks at the throbbing pain but didn't try to pull her arm away. After a few agonizing minutes he tossed the small bit of flesh to the side before pulling a wrap out from his pouch, wrapping the area quickly with as much pressure needed to stop the bleeding.

He kept his hand covering the wound as the bandage shaped her arm oddly and as her body sunk into his he momentarily paused before wrapping his arms around her shoulders as they shook. Blue eyes looked down at the mop of light brown hair before he realized that she had stopped moving. Carefully he tilted her head back to see tear stained cheeks and shallow breathing. She had passed out.

"Just my luck..." He looked up sharply at the sound of someone approaching and dropped her onto his leg as he drew his gun, aiming it at their head. "Who are you?"

"Oh...just someone you don't want to shoot..." Their voice had a heavy accent and he looked down at the girl before looking back up at them skeptically. "It looks like you could use some help..." He carefully glanced down at the unconscious girl once again before holstering his gun. They smiled at him before approaching "Good to know you're on board."


End file.
